


For The Love of Gotham

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Crossover, F/M, Past Love, coldfish, crack ship, crossover ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Coldfish Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Captain Canary like nobody's business. But, Leonard Snart is 43 years old. He's been in love before. Here is my crossover crackfic. I deem this ship: Coldfish.

Gotham -2012

“This isn’t going to work anymore.” 

“Fish…”

“Don’t. I’ve been trying, Leonard. I’ve been trying since we were teenagers. You decided then that you couldn’t come to Gotham with me because of what he could to her. When she was old enough to handle herself, you came running to me. I gave you another chance but I’ve had enough. I’ve spent the last ten years trying to claw a path to the top for us. But you….every other week you run back to that silly little town to play hero for your sister. We are not heroes, Lenny. Lisa is a big girl and it’s about time she learned to take care of herself. We can have a future here, a kingdom. It’s what I want, what I have always wanted and I will sacrifice you to get it.”

“I can’t leave Lisa. She’s tough, but not like us. He will destroy her.” 

“Then leave. Go be a hero. I don’t need the dead weight.”


End file.
